A Light in the Darkness
by LovelyxIrony
Summary: One-shot. The day that The Doctor and Rose Tyler said farewell, she wasn't all together truthful with him. AU-ish.


**Title:** A Light in the Darkness

**Author: **LovelyxIrony

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** One-shot. The day that The Doctor and Rose Tyler said farewell, she wasn't all together truthful with him. AU-ish.

**Author's Note:** Not too happy with the title...oh well! Anyway! This is something I thought to write after watching _Doomsday_ again. I thought the conversation between Rose and The Doctor at the end when she mentions a baby was interesting, considering he thought for a moment _she_ was pregnant. I was all like "bwhaha, fanfic idea!" So this is kind of an AU from that point. And, yes, I know some of the dialogue between them in this fic doesn't match up with the episode, but just bare with it, please :]. Also, hoping no one's done this before...this is my first Doctor Who fanfic by the way, so be gentle with the reviews if it sucks, please!

* * *

_"Her prince finally came to save her and the rest she can't figure out. But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve."  
_**Brick by Boring Brick; Paramore**

"...and the baby."

Rose Tyler watched as The Doctor's brown eyes widened. She couldn't quite tell if it was fear or some wild excitement, but the shocked half smile on his lips made her think it was excitement. It made her relax a little, returning the smile, although with not as much effort in it. The fact that she'd never see him again; never feel his touch again lingered in her mind, surpressing even the slightest joyful emotion. "You're not..."

The thought of lying to The Doctor killed Rose. She wanted to share the moment with him, but knew that it would only make their parting harder. So Rose swallowed and forced another smile, adding a twist of amusement to it. "No, it's my mum and Pete. She's expecting a little boy." For once, Rose honestly wanted him to see passed her. To see the lie and call her on it.

He didn't. The Doctor's position drooped a little, but he kept the smile on his lips. "Tell Jackie and Pete congratulations for me, then."

Rose didn't quite recall the rest of the conversation. The guilt and the pain had taken over her mind and it all had reduced her to tears. The lies, and the realization that this was truly the last time she'd ever see the one person who had made her life perfect and worth living. She choked, dropping her head and brushing hair away from her eyes. Lifting her head, a watery smile spread across Rose's lips as another sob tore loose. "I love you."

She watched as The Doctor smiled shakily back. "Quite right too. And I s'pose...it is my last time to say it..." He appeared to take a breath. "Rose Tyler."

And then he vanished.

Rose stared for a moment, shocked, and then cried harder, pressing a hand over her eyes and nearly falling over. Her heart broke into shattered pieces. For all three of them.

* * *

The room was quiet except for Rose's harsh pants, her hands gripping the rails of the hospital bed. Her head was thrown back, blond hair spread across thte white pillow case. Jackie clutched her daughter's hand, Mickey sitting in the chair next to Rose and Pete stopping his pacing. A second passed, and then a wail filled the room. Rose saw Mickey jump up and quickly struggled into a better seating position. A few minutes later, her ex-boyfriend came back cradling a small bundle, a grin on his lips.

He extended it to her wordlessly and Rose grasped the little boy to herself, staring down at him. Brief pain flared at how much he looked like his father - messy brown hair, same face shape, everything. Except for the bright blue eyes that he blinked open, cooing as soon as he saw his mother staring tearfully down at him. Rose wondered for a moment if he had any Time Lord traits. Bending down and releasing a shaky breath, Rose pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, closing her eyes with a dry sob.

"Welcome to the world, John." She whispered, clutching him close and wishing for The Doctor more than ever. Wishing that he could see the son they'd made together.

* * *

**R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
